Raccroche
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Yaoi sous entendu. J.D participe a un concours interscolaire... Mais qui est donc ce brun ténébreux, perdu au milieu de la foule ?


**_Voilà, je m'essaye à un nouveau fandom, et daprès mes recherches je suis la première à poster en français dans cette catégorie, si tant est que ça fonctionne... _**

**_Bonne lecture. _**

Avertissement : Cette histoire contient des sous-entendus YAOI, c'est à dire d'une relation entre deux garçons. Homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**_Raccroche..._**

Concours inter-écoles. Des jeunes gens de tous horizons.  
Je sais que notre école est la meilleure, et que nous allons gagner.

Je regarde les autres étudiants. Il y a là de jeunes gens qui ont l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils font ici, et surtout il y a_ lui_…

Dès le hall d'attente, je _l'_ai repéré. _Il _a l'air perdu, fragile.  
_Il_ a des cheveux noir corbeau.  
_Il_ est accompagné d'un jeune homme noir, et d'une jeune fille.

Je ne peux pas quitter mon groupe pour aller les voir.  
Je ne peux qu'espérer que je serai assez bien placé pour pouvoir garder un œil sur _lui._

On entre dans la salle.

¤

J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle J.D. Et lui, je ne connais pas son nom, mais _il _est quelques rangs derrière moi, un peu plus haut, sur ma gauche.

« En 1532, le capitaine des conquistadores Francisco Pizarro bat le dernier empereur Inca sur l'altiplano dans la ville de Cajamarca. Quel est le nom de cet empereur ? Top, chrono. »

_Atahualpa._

Eux aussi, _lui _et son groupe, ont la bonne réponse.  
Je me tourne vers eux, et leur fait un signe de la tête.  
La fille me voit, elle est tout sourire. Je lui rends son sourire, et hoche à nouveau la tête, formant un bravo muet de mes lèvres.

« Question suivante »

Elle jette un œil sur son voisin de droite, _lui,_ perd son sourire et se recentre sur sa feuille.  
_Lui_ me lance un long regard chargé de questions. Je me contente d'un sourire amusé, et me retourne vers ma table.

« En quelle année le roi Louis XIV accède t'il au trône de France ? »

Et le défilé de questions reprend, sans que j'aie l'occasion de jeter à nouveau un œil sur leur groupe.

¤

Soirée post-épreuves. Compensation du stress, en quelque sorte. Neh ?  
_Lui_ discute avec son équipier, et elle s'avance vers eux en souriant. Ils sont en tenue de soirée. Tenue correcte exigée, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, en ce qui _le_ concerne, ce n'est pas si… Une veste marron sur un sweat noir, on a vu mieux…  
Je les observe de loin, attendant le moment propice pour les aborder.  
Elle s'arrête près d'eux, il la regarde de haut en bas d'un air qui ne trompe pas.  
C'est le moment.

- …incroyable. Vous arrivez à croire que c'est leur cafétéria ?  
- Vous avez bien joué dans le premier round.

Superbe entrée en matière, bravo J.D.

- Vous aussi, me répond la fille. Je te présente mes équipiers. Sam, et Brian. Moi c'est Laura, complète t'elle en me tendant sa main.  
- Moi c'est J.D.

J'ai essayé de ne pas _le_ regarder top longtemps, et je me suis concentré sur Laura, afin que _Sam _ne voie pas mon trouble.

- Ton école n'est pas ordinaire.

Merci Laura, voilà une porte de sortie…

- Je peux te la faire visiter si tu veux.

Mon pauvre J.D., tu perds la boule. Au regard que Laura lance à Sam, je sais. Je comprends. Ces deux-là sont raide dingues l'un de l'autre, et trop timides pour l'avouer.  
On dirait que je n'ai aucune chance…  
Sam ne bronche pas. Son regard va de moi à Laura, il ne sait quoi dire.  
Elle semble prendre quelques secondes un air pincé, et retrouve son sourire.  
Elle a envie de jouer, et je veux bien jouer avec elle. Rendons Sam vert… de jalousie…

- Bien sûr, ça me plairait bien. Tu me tiens ça une seconde ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
- Merci.

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un afficher autant de sentiments et d'émotions différentes sur son visage que Laura.  
Et jamais je n'ai vu un type aussi timide que Sam.

Pourquoi je craque pour lui moi ?

Le sourire de Sam sonne faux, alors que je pars avec Laura.  
J'entends Brian se pencher vers Lui, et lui dire quelque chose comme « ce coup-ci tu es tombé sur un rival… », ce qui confirme mon avis.  
Elle se retourne une dernière fois, et nous franchissons la porte.

¤

La « fête » est interrompue, pour causes météorologiques. Ce qu'il se passe ? Oh, juste des torrents de pluies qui s'abattent sans discontinuer depuis des heures sur Manhattan.  
Pas d'avions. Les visiteurs du concours ne pourront pas rentrer chez eux.

Alors que je discute avec Laura, une idée me vient.  
Je lui en parle, elle approuve, et décide d'aller l'annoncer à Sam et Brian.

Sam étant au téléphone, on l'attend, discutant avec Brian, qui n'a franchement pas l'air très chaud. Je crois que je suis vu en intrus.  
Le voilà.

- Hey, Sam ! Tu sais quoi ? On sait où passer la nuit, dit Laura, me montrant du doigt.  
- Génial !

Mais bien sûr. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait préféré aller à son propre enterrement. Même s'il essaie maintenant de sourire, la tête qu'il faisait avant ne trompe pas…

J'en ai mal, c'est douloureux ce regard. Je n'en veux pas à ta copine, je suis juste maladroit. Je n'ai aucune chance, et je ne peux pas laisser tomber.  
C'est triste, hein ?

Je réfléchis, encore et encore, alors qu'on admire le mammouth gelé du musée d'histoire naturelle.

¤

Après avoir essuyé les embouteillages, nous parvenons à l'appartement où je loge, avec vue sur le parc.  
Un truc de riche, comme Brian dirait avec une grimace.  
Les réactions ne tardent pas… Laura commence.

- Whaou. Tu habites ici ?  
- Seulement le week-end, c'est l'appart de mon père, il est rarement là donc…  
- Où il est , demande Sam, regardant à droite et à gauche  
- Il skie en Europe avec ma belle-mère.

J'essaie de ne pas paraître amer, et de ne pas laisser traîner mon regard sur les arrières de Sam, qui se penche me tournant le dos pour poser ses sacs.

Alors que je parle de mon frère avec Laura, qui curieuse comme toute fille a déjà trouvé les photos de famille, Sam et Brian s'approchent des fenêtres.

Les éclairs, la pluie dehors, ce n'est pas très rassurant. Je trouve.  
Surtout depuis trois jours. Les égouts ont commencé à refouler l'eau, ça se sent. C'en est plus qu'inquiétant.

J'essaie de parler avec Sam, mais il se défile.  
Il est intelligent, brillant.

Sur la chaîne météo, ils annoncent que les trains sont interdits de circulation.  
Ils décident de venir avec moi sur Philadelphie, afin d'aller chercher mon petit frère, espérant trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux.

Panne de courant, nous descendons à pieds du dernier étage au rez-de-chaussée.

Et on marche sous la pluie, avec le niveau d'eau qui monte, nous en avons jusqu'aux genoux.

Jusqu'aux cuisses.

Arrivés au niveau de la bibliothèque municipale, nous nous disons qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous y réfugiions.

Alors que nous montons les marches, Sam s'aperçoit que nous avons perdu Laura.  
Je la vois, elle est devant un taxi. Apparemment elle aide quelqu'un.

Sam est vraiment inquiet.

T'inquièterais-tu comme ça pour moi ? Non, je n'y songe même pas…

Laura revient, puis fait demi tour.

Soudain, la panique. Les gens hurlent.

Pourquoi ?

Une vague, immense, gigantesque, arrive droit sur nous. De l'eau. Des litres d'eau.

- Oh, mon dieu ! LAURA !

Après avoir crié, Sam court chercher Laura.  
Ensemble, ils nous rejoignent.

L'eau arrive.  
Brian et moi entrons, alors que Sam et Laura nous suivent.

Nous montons les marches quatre à quatre. Les vitres cèdent sous la pression, l'eau entre et inonde la bibliothèque.

_Sam, où est Sam ?_

¤

Réfugiés dans le haut de la bibliothèque, nous essayons de nous réchauffer.  
Il y a là plein de gens, toute la faune new-yorkaise est représentée.

J'essaye de joindre l'école de mon petit frère avec mon portable, Sam discute avec Laura.

Des silences gênés. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais il rougit.  
Sam, voyons, tu es trop timide. On dirait une fillette.  
Mon dieu, je deviens mauvais moi.  
Peut-être un peu frustré qu'il n'y ait aucune chance qu'il ne s'intéresse un tant soit peu à moi un jour…  
Elle se lève, et se dirige vers quelqu'un.

Il l'observe.

J'ai mal. Très mal.  
Je le connais à peine, mais j'ai l'impression de perdre quelque chose.  
J'ai envie de les séparer, dans mon intérêt, mais il ne serait jamais à moi.  
Non, ce serait égoïste.

C'est idiot mais… J'ai juste envie qu'il soit heureux. Même si c'est sans moi.

Je m'approche de lui, je l'observe depuis tout à l'heure.

- Sam, t'as qu'à lui dire ce que tu ressens.

Rah ! Ce petit sourire désolé, sourire timide, sourire… Comme il sait si bien les faire.  
Ma vie pour un de ses sourires.  
Je suis mordu, y'a pas à redire.  
Je suis cinglé.  
Mais reprends-toi J.D. BORDEL !  
Il regarde ses pieds à présent.

- Ouais.

Il regarde de nouveau vers Laura. J'essaie de ne pas montrer ce que me coûte ce que je viens de lui dire.  
Je retente le portable, et il me regarde.

- Tu as pu joindre ton petit frère ?  
- Non, son réseau est hors service. Saleté de portable !

Et il se lève, s'en va. Je n'ai plus à faire semblant.

Je raccroche ce téléphone, je raccroche mon cœur.

¤ FIN ¤

* * *

Une chtiote reviou ? Pliz' ! 


End file.
